


Applebutter Pie at Midnight

by mishasbroackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Eileen Leahy, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bar Owner Dean Winchester, Caring John Winchester, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mary Ships It, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sober John Winchester, help them, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasbroackles/pseuds/mishasbroackles
Summary: Dean and Castiel have known one another since they were eight years old. They grew up together. Through the divorce then remarry of Dean's parents, Castiel's unfortunate run in with the law, and a shiny new marriage license, they knew their bond was strong enough to withstand anything. But a bundle of blankets clichély left on their doorstep, walgreens runs, and a disaster of a pie at midnight would test those bonds to their absolute limit.
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello! so i had this idea running in my head and i absolutely will continue with my other story, i just need this one out there as well. i hope people will like it. thanks for reading !

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

**“A father is neither an anchor to hold us back nor a sail to take us there,**

**but a guiding light whose love shows us the way.”**

**─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───**

A yelp then a  _ CRASH _ made Dean jump in his office chair. Seconds later he heard muted cursing followed by giggling outside his door. A sigh was drawn from Dean’s body as he pushed himself up from his seat to investigate. He had one guess what happened along with one guess who was responsible for the ruckus. 

“No! No! Stop it! I need to sweep this up-”

Dean whipped the door open startling his employees. A small blonde woman with a heart shaped face and bright running shoes stared, wide eyed, at him. Next to her, holding a broom, was a dark haired man dressed in tight black jeans and a royal blue t-shirt with Dean’s brand new logo on the breast. 

“It’s been an hour,” Dean managed to whisper at the pair. 

“I just want to clear the air and let you know it was all Jo’s fault.”

“Castiel!” 

Jo, the culprit in question, slapped the bicep of Castiel, who hissed at her as he rubbed out the stinging in his arm. 

“Dammit, Harvelle, don’t do that!”

“Then dont break Deans glasses and blame me!”

Dean stood there watching two out of the three most important people in his life bicker back and forth. They had this dynamic since Cas was twelve and Jo was eight, with a crush on the boy with beautiful blue eyes. That crush faded though as they grew closer and Jo watched the object of her affection put ranch on every food he got his hands on, yes that did include the spaghetti her mom made the kids, and yes that did make every single kid in that room gag. Except for Dean of course. 

“Guy’s just clean up, were about to open.”

“Of course, Dean.”

“ _ Of course, Dean, you’re perfect and I worship you even though you snore and smell like oil and when you were sixteen you came in-” _

Cas slapped a hand over Jo’s mouth, forcing her to stop talking, and despite her biting his hand he drug her back through the kitchen doors, leaving Dean in the hallway. 

Dean laughed quietly to himself. He may have a giant stain on his new floors but the tension he’s felt in his spine eased just knowing he was surrounded by his friends and family. Dean slowly walked back to his office, making sure he had schedules and paydays written down correctly. 

The idea to run a bar was his dad’s idea. After five years sober, the idea was a bit concerning to Dean but John hurriedly explained he had no immediate plans to enter the bar, Dean would just be perfect for the job. Three years, two rejected loan proposals, and one drunk night with Cas later, Birds Eye View was open for business. This was their first weekend being open. To say Dean was a tad nervous would be a lie. Benny cooking, Ash manning the bar along with Jo and Charlie gave him enough confidence not to tuck tail and run but this was a big moment for Dean. 

“Hey, we got that cleaned up.”

Castiel had poked his head in the door. A slight blush was dusting his cheeks as Dean arched his brow teasingly. 

“Thought Dr’s were supposed to have steady hands, Cas?” he ribbed softly. The blinding grin he received was worth not getting upset over, literal, spilled water. Yeah thats not the saying but Dean didn’t care. Cas stepped in the office, clicking the door shut behind him. He approached the desk and sat on the corner. There was a piece of the old desk coming off, now being moved by Cas. 

“Steady as I may be, I am useless when Jo decides to tickle my ribs when I am not paying attention.” he admitted. Dean threw his head back, laughter deep from his belly, because he was no stranger to Cas’s body along with Jo’s need to torment him. 

“You’re fine, Cas. You gotta go soon?”

Cas hummed reluctantly knowing yes he did have to go back to work. Dean knew he had a twelve hour shift coming up,only a six hour break to sleep then back again for forty eight hours. The doctor had taken off the past three days to glob sour cream in tiny containers, lift keg after keg into the wooden holders Bobby made for the bar, and help organize the silverware about twenty times. Guilt had ate at Dean but was quickly pushed back in when a scowl crossed Cas’s face when Dean voiced as such. 

“I wish I could stay to see the fruits of my labor but alas I must return to the land of the over worked and borderline psychotic .”

Dean gently pulled the man towards him, thick thighs now on the desk facing Dean. A hungry look in Cas’s eyes sent a shiver down Dean’s spine. His hands were rubbing circles on the inseam of the older man’s jeans, pulling little huffs and grunts from his throat. 

“Maybe before you go home, you can swing on by,” Dean suggested . Cas only nodded, lost in the feeling of what Dean was doing to him.

Of course, their moment couldn’t last. 

“Lovebirds! Not that I don’t wish destiel could go canon in this nice, new office, Cas, your pager is going off and I feel like you would be cross if someone didn’t come tell you!

The frustrated groan from the men sent Charlie running from the room, laughter on the tip of her tongue. It was time to open the bar, time for Cas to return to his busy schedule. 

“I’ll see you at home,” Cas whispered, shutting the door behind him, leaving Dean to his night. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do they always underestimate Dean?

It was 11:33 P.M. when Dean’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Unfortunately, he knew it wasn’t his supplier for steak sauce. He really wished it was. For some reason these people were practically drinking it. Things were winding down at the moment, so after wiping his hands on a towel, Dean answered. 

  
“Dean Winchester.”

  
“Dean? I need you to come home after you close the bar.”

  
What?

  
“Cas? Are you okay? Shouldnt you be at work?”

  
He listened to a frustrated huff, then some mumbles off to the side. Cas must have covered the mouth piece. Who was he with?

  
“Can you please just come home after you’re done?”

  
Cas sounded tired, a little scared, and it really worried Dean. Before anything else could be said a click then his phone went black. He felt a bit irritated. This was his big night. Charlie already told him they were having celebratory drinks. Dean let himself be angry for a moment. For a long time, he was always the one who had to give up the things he wanted to do. Even something as simple as a field trip wasn’t possible for Dean. Wiping down the bar, the crowd around him buzzed. A man in the far corner was talking animatedly to a woman who looked deeply uninterested. Two women entered the bathroom, kicking another out, who looked worse for wear. Dean prepared drink after drink. The kitchen was bustling with his food coming in and out, Bennys laughter along with his sweet music whirled around the bar. 

  
They closed at two a.m. 

  
“Yo boss man! You ready for shots!”

  
Birds Eye View was a hit. Truly. In one night they had more profit than Dean had seen in a month. The atmosphere along with the good brew was sure to keep them afloat for a good long while. Dean wanted nothing more than to kick back with some beer but the past few hours he couldnt get Cas’s worried voice out of his head nevermind that he was supposed to be working, but seems to need him at home. 

  
“Sorry kiddo problem on the home front. Gotta bounce but Benny has the keys, you guys did amazing. Clean up after youre done, yes?”

  
He knew the disappointed glances ultimately understood . it didn't make things less irritating for Dean. maybe he was being selfish. He was probably being selfish. With a wave to Benny, a thanks to Ash, Dean set off for home. 

They werent rich. It was something Dean would say over and over when a person saw their home for the first time. Located in the middle of nowhere in Beavercreek, Oregon the white six bedroom house was beautiful. Trees surrounded the home on the back side with a breathtaking view of the mountains out front. Dean loved the spiral staircase, the all hardwood floor, and how large the kitchen was. It had been a year since they officially moved in. dean always felt pure joy driving down the rocks of his driveway. 

  
He did this.

  
Years, since childhood really, of saving . Years of never buying the latest video games, the best bikes or junk food went straight into this home. Sure his parents could have bought him those things, but they needed the money for bills and Sammy. 

  
So yes usually Dean loved every moment of this winding driveway. Tonight was different. 

  
For one, a baby blue pontiac sat in his driveway. The very pontiac that should be across town, parked in front of his baby brothers house. Why the hell Sam was here, Dean would sure like to know. He stomped up the stairs, keys in hand. Before he could do more the door swung open. 

  
Dean took a minute to drink in the sight of Castiel in forest green scrubs. His wild blue eyes stood out in contrast to the soft color of his clothing, black hair pulled in every direction. Dean raked his eyes down the heaving chest, his belly then hips where a string lay provocatively against his thigh. Never will there be a moment Dean doesn’t take this in. But Castiel is talking. 

  
“-know you’re not happy Dean but can you move your ass inside?”

  
“Wha- oh yeah.”

  
The process of taking off his coat, shoes, then stepping through the hall into his darkened living room, only illuminated by the large TV over a fireplace, was horribly long. 

  
“Whats going on, Cas?” he finally asked sitting on the dark leather couch. Dean had yet to see his brother so he couldn’t have the faintest idea of what is going on.

  
“I need you to listen to me, before I say anything at all, okay?”

  
“Sure?”

  
Nerves ripped at him along with a creeping feeling of dread. Cas was on edge, literally, he was sitting on the edge of their coffee table. Dean watched his chapped lips disappear between his teeth, his nervous tick. 

  
“When I was in the middle of seeing a patient I got a notification from our security system there was a person at our door. “

  
Why the hell did he not get that? Dean whipped his phone out, finding the app they share and there was nothing coming up. 

  
“Okay? Did someone break in? Cas, if someone broke in we need to call the police!”

  
“No, noone broke in. But there - there was woman. Here. she-uh- she left something.”

  
“A fruit basket? A bomb? C’mon man youre killing me.”

  
Cas scrubbed at his face then got up. He walked towards the dining room, whispered softly to someone, then turned back to Dean, a blanket in his arms. Dean tracked him with his eyes in complete confusion. The woman left a...blanket? Oh god the blankets moving.

  
“Uh.”

  
“She left a baby. “

  
“A baby.”

  
“Yes”

  
“...why..”

  
Considering the moment he had to take in, dean was doing pretty well. He wasnt yelling, he wasnt jumping up demanding to be let in on what the hell is going on, he was keeping his cool. Maybe it was because he was finally maturing. Or maybe it was due to him being completely shell shocked to see an infant in Castiel’s arms. That’s probably it. 

  
“Sam , you can come out now.”

  
Ah there he was. Dean’s little brother walked briskly from their dining room , right up to cas and the - baby? Sam was dressed in running pants, Dean’s hoodie and wore a sheepish smile for his not so patient now older brother. 

  
“Would anyone like to fill me in before I lose my collective shit?”

  
“Dean…”

Sam was glowering at him like he had any right to be annoyed with how his brother was handling being completely confused. 

  
“It’s fine Sam. Dean, I need you to listen. This baby? I- It’s mine.”

  
“Excuse me..”

  
“Now just listen-”

  
“Because I thought I just heard you say that thing is yours…”

  
“Well, yes, if you’d-”

  
“Not for nothin’, Cas, but I passed health class and I am aware a baby takes about nine months to grow…”

  
“Dean, please-”

  
“Nine months is pretty damn funny considering weve been married for three fucking years!”

  
And there it is. Dean is on his feet, fists shaking with betrayal as he takes in the face of the man he's loved for most of his life. He begins to yell again until Sam holds up a hand to stop him. 

  
“Dude let Cas talk before you lose your mind okay? You really think I would be here if Cas cheated on you?”

  
“Hes your friend too Sammy..”

  
“Well yes but he wouldn't put me in that position and you know it!”

They have him in a corner. Dean just glances to cas, nothing more than an eye raise to continue if he wishes to continue this damn marriage.

  
“Do you remember when I was eighteen, my parents had just died, and I needed to pay for classes?”

  
“Yeah you refused to call your brothers so you went and sold your stuff.”

  
“Youre - uh- partially correct. I did sell things. Just not my belongings.”

  
“What exactly did you sell, castiel?”

  
“Bone marrow. Semen…among other things,” the last word being barely heard over the rush of blood in Dean’s head. 

  
Castiel was a proud man. A stubborn man. He was eighteen, living at home, working at a Gas and Sip when his parents were killed by a drunk driver. He received the call between switching out the slushie machines, the contents spilling all over his shoes, as he let his new reality sink in. The weeks following were a frenzy of Dean dressing his boyfriend, taking care of the plants and Cas having melt down over melt down about where he was going to go , what he was going to do. His brothers tried. Micheal was barely out of college but he offered his place. Gabriel , still in college, said he would start another job. And lucifer? The eldest just held him as he cried when he felt Dean had shouldered enough. But they had lives, girlfriends, school they needed to stay in. His parents will forced them to sell the house, split the costs. Castiel wouldn’t touch his part, just shoved it in the bank and never looked back. His brothers didn’t know he chose to struggle rather than spend money he called blood money. They weren't aware Cas was sleeping on Dean’s couch, too early into their relationship to truly move in together. All he ever wanted to do was become a doctor. But student loans were a bitch, and financial aide wouldn’t take him off his parents set yearly earned wage. Not even after Cas shoved a death certificate at them. Dean knew he had been desperate but not to the point he had gotten. Dean was still caring for Sam, who was only fifteen. Cas would never ask Dean for money. He was already asking for too much, in his mind, by stealing their couch every night. Mary and John were concerned but it was in the middle of John disappearing for weeks at a time, Mary having to work ungodly hours to make up for her husbands lost hours, so Cas broke. He sold everything. His blood, his bone marrow that ached from time to time even now, his semen that was taken not in a doctors office but collected in the back alley of bar because craigslist was paying more than they did, as well as his body. In ways he wish he never had to think of again. 

  
As Cas drew in a shaky breath, his past finally truly out there, Dean sat completely frozen. His husband had tears in his eyes. His body was vibrating it shook so violently. But dean was frozen. 

  
“Dean!”

  
Sam’s annoyed voice cut through his stupor . Dean scrambled forward, gathering the man he loved since he told him how fast bees could fly in first grade, and pressed his face into his neck trying to be careful of the small body between them. Speaking of-

  
“How- how do you know its yours?”

Castiel cracked a teary smile. He nodded towards Sam who was holding a piece of paper. Dean snatched it from him to read it. This was a birth certificate along with a DNA test. 

  
“How did they get your DNA man?”

  
“I really dont know. Sam assumes maybe they work at the hospital. My coffee mugs have been disappearing.”

  
“Yeah, well, thats cause they’re ugly,” Dean teased lightly. He turned to Sam, his lawyer face as Dean so lovingly calls it, on. 

  
"Cas called me about this earlier. From what we gather, this child's biological parents lost custody." 

  
"Okay. But how on earth did they do all of this under Cas 's nose?" 

  
"So get this," Sam moved them all to sit at the dining room, pulling papers from a large file once they were all seated, "it took a few hours but with the paper work that woman left and Jody's help, I got ahold of the case files. Turns out, they were here. In Oregon. When Cas donated in a uh- not so legal way - they still had ahold of his name, where he lived, all that. So. Long story short, the baby's family got caught trying to sell him. Multiple times. It's really sad how many times he had to be shuffled around before they finally lost custody. It says here a "Kelly Kline" was fostering the baby. "

  
" Okay so why did she choose to drop uh him? Her? "

  
Dean glanced at the sleeping form in his husband's arms, eyes then lifting to meet his. 

  
" Him."

  
"So that's the part I am still trying to get. Because I've combed through these papers, guys, and it's all legal. But it seems like something happened. She was actually supposed to call you in a week, get a meeting set up, then drop the bomb."

  
"So what, they found his DNA and just assumed he wanted a kid?" 

  
"Dean…" Sam glowered but continues, "The way Cas went about donating was illegal. So unlike most cases like this, he never signed his rights to even have rights away. This would be just like if he knocked someone up and they wanted to give up the baby." 

  
This was so much thrown at him. Dean ran a hand through his hair, wanting a drink. He turned to his husband, blue eyes filled with fear and weary from lack of sleep. Did he truly think Dean wouldn't care for this child? That he would refuse a part of Castiel? He'll remember to be offended later but right now the baby was waking up. 

  
Sam rose to get a better look, shoving Dean against the table. 

  
"Ow, Jolly Green Giant, watch it." 

  
"Shut up, Dean, look." 

  
Bright yellow green eyes flashed at them, watching the new faces with awe. 

  
"How old is he?" 

  
"I believe just shy of his first birthday." 

  
Cas gentle drew back the blanket to reveal soft blonde hair, and tiny ears. The baby grasped his finger letting out tiny noises. 

  
"He kinda looks like you, Dean. No freckles but everything else." 

  
Grunting, Dean got up from his chair to pace. 

  
"So how are we going to do this?" 

  
"Dean?" 

  
"I will be insulted by the question in your voice later, I'm exhausted, but right now we need supplies. He isn't going to lay there like that forever. Bottles, diapers, wipes, crib. Kid needs all that. Sammy, Walmart trip. Now. Eileen need anything?" 

  
The pair watched him walk back out to the car, he could feel their eyes on him. But he needed to do something. He refused to let this kid go without. A few moments later he heard Sam lumber on down the steps, crunching beside him on the driveway. 

  
" Are you… Do You?" 

  
"Can it, Sam. I just need a minute and Cas is giving me 'I'm so sorry I stuck you with a kid' eyes and I'm trying not to be really mad." 

  
"Wait." 

  
Sam grabbed his arm, ignoring the angry look from his brother.

  
"You're mad that… We expected you to not want this?" 

  
Dean jerked his arm from Sam's grasp. He loves his family, with his entire being, but one day they will stop expecting the worse from him. 

  
"Yes. Idiot. I am. I'm furious that both you and angel of darkness in there thought I'd refuse a child at all, let alone one that is half of Cas. Did you asshats forget I volunteer at the peds ward every Thursday? Or help Charlie with her fosters program? Give me some damn credit! " 

  
" Dean, Dean, wait.. We know that. But having your own when you guys aren't exactly planning one soon is a big deal. "

  
"You think I don't know that? I mean cmon Sam. I just opened the bar, Cas's schedule is outrageous and now we have a baby we'll have to find a babysitter for when we both can't be there, at least one of us will lose sleep every other night, and if the kids walking? Sam you are a nightmare when you started walking. "

  
The brothers were beside the impala, Dean leaning forward against the cool door. He wasn't panicking. Just trying to be realistic. 

  
" But I want this, Sammy. I've always wanted this."


End file.
